


愿肉身开花结果

by orphan_account



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 预警包括但不限于：未成年性行为/rimming/69/口交/腿交/spank/高潮控制用词相当直白，请做好心理准备





	愿肉身开花结果

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: 吸你-蓝奕邦  
> 初开-麦浚龙

「哪位艷冶又神聖

能為愛銷魂最忠貞」

\---------------------------------------------------------

夜租的别墅地暖设施很好，在二楼都格外温暖，和窗外的一树银花形成鲜明对比。

龚子棋淋浴后穿上白色浴袍，嫌热又脱下了，干脆赤裸着上半身走出浴室。

蔡程昱坐在床尾晃着脚给妈妈打电话，被叮嘱了好几次和同学出去玩可以、但一定要注意人身财产安全。他抬起头看见龚子棋，眼睛亮亮的冲他笑了一下，接着和妈妈说话：

“都是一个专业的同学，将近二十个人呢，不用担心。哎呀，真不用担心！”

确实，这次的元旦跨年夜租基本都是声歌系的大一新生，还有五六个其他系的——每人可以带一个朋友，蔡程昱就把明面上的好朋友私底下的家属拉来了。

龚子棋弯下腰黏上蔡程昱，在他左侧耳后和脖颈又舔又咬，弄得一片湿漉漉。刚洗完澡后的年轻男人身上水珠没擦干净，每一滴都带着他自己的荷尔蒙，有一种原始的直白的性感。蔡程昱把他的脑袋推开，故作镇定地对着电话说：“那个，妈，同学喊我下楼唱歌，先挂了啊，嗯嗯好元旦快乐。”

他摁下挂断键，把手机随手丢到一边，扑过去和龚子棋接吻。两个人搂着边亲边顺势滚到床上，从唇齿到四肢都纠缠不清。

龚子棋只比蔡程昱大一岁，却因长期锻炼而一身肌肉线条流畅优美，漂亮而不夸张。相比之下蔡程昱身上的肉都软绵绵的，只有小腿肌肉紧实，连大腿上都荡着几片软肉，长得又显小——本来也是该在念高三的年纪，此时却心急火燎地主动把男朋友勾上了床。

他的恋人长得俊，气质迷人，身材又好。他喜欢他，浑身上下都是。他和龚子棋在做这种事情，而他特别喜欢的人也恰好喜欢自己。蔡程昱愣了愣，倏然红了脸低下头。龚子棋用手背蹭过他发烫的脸颊：“害羞了？”

“是你太好看了。”蔡程昱捂住他的眼睛，一个翻身跨坐在龚子棋身上，双唇微微发肿、水光潋滟，眼尾泛红，一副被欺负得不轻的模样，还强装若无其事样摸过腹肌和翅膀纹身，食指勾住黑色短裤向下拉。

龚子棋拽住他的手腕，让他先把自己身上的睡衣脱了。蔡程昱很听话，转头把自己上衣甩到地板上，露出一大片雪白皮肤，没有任何痕迹疤痕的身体称得上是温软无瑕的白玉——正因为太洁净而太让人想弄脏弄碎。

弄碎自然是舍不得的，而弄脏是他内心深处的下流欲望——

掩藏在心底的一万个想法，随着蔡程昱小心翼翼舔舐了一口自己性器顶端而被凿开一个小口，所有关于肉欲的不可言说都喷薄而出。

蔡程昱第一次干这种事，一时不知从何做起，眉头轻轻蹙起，烦恼专业课一样地琢磨如何含住贴在自己唇边的性器，神态过分的认真中又带三分无措。湿润鲜红的舌尖探出来，如猫喝牛奶一样一下一下舔弄前端，以探索新事物的姿态来品尝他的阴茎，将自己的口腔与呼吸中填满龚子棋的气息。

舔了几口后，蔡程昱握住深红色的挺翘肉棒底端，努力含住，一不小心吞得太深，眼泪顿时就出来了，嘴里吃着阴茎只能呜呜咽咽哭不出声，嗓子眼发出呜噜声。

和网上的教程完全不一样，被压着的舌头根本不好舔动，只能毫无章法地描摹紧紧贴着的青筋脉络。

太过了。需要上保险的一副好嗓子就这样卖力地服侍着他的性器，青涩地努力讨他的喜欢。蔡程昱白生生的指节握着含不进去的部分缓慢套弄，弹钢琴翻乐谱的白净指尖柔软，与深红色的阴茎颜色相衬——嘴里的性器又涨大了一圈，一滴生理泪水不受控地滑落脸颊。

龚子棋深吸一口气，凭仅剩的一丝理智拔出性器，没想到硬挺的肉棒随着抽出的动作“啪”地打到蔡程昱脸上。蔡程昱嘴角挂着一道银丝，双唇红肿得不像样，抬起被泪水模糊的双眼懵懂地看向他，纯情得要命，甚至无意识地歪头蹭了蹭还贴在脸颊上的肉棒。

“……现在还不能这样，怎么突然这么急？”他抬手把蔡程昱眼角的泪花抹干净，指尖划过之处的皮肤更红了。

下身欲望没有得到抚慰的少年出了层薄汗，趴在他胸口喘息，阴茎贴在龚子棋小腹张扬美丽的纹身上蹭，渗水的铃口在翅膀上划过一道道水痕。他脑袋还没有完全清醒，吐出一句胡话：“因为特别想和你做。”

下一刻他突然被翻下去压进柔软被褥里，双腿被膝盖顶着无法并拢。龚子棋抓住他的脚踝拉开两条修长的腿，声音放得极低，温柔缱绻的叹息如宽宽的河与宁静的海，如果不看他眼睛里被激发出的兽性，会以为他要说什么花前月下的情话：“我们说好等你生日再做的。”

“还有十七天，其实时间差不多了……今晚真的特别特别想做，我也不知道为什么……”他越说越害臊，干脆猛地把脸埋进枕头里装鸵鸟，却一不小心掀开了枕头，露出底下的东西。

“……”龚子棋把水性润滑液和两个安全套拿起来，一时不知说什么好。蔡程昱破罐破摔，埋进枕头里的声音闷闷的：“算了都这样了……子棋，我想要你。”

他一脸献祭自己的表情放开枕头，两腿缠上龚子棋的腰，咬咬牙，继续做生涩的勾引，“来吧。”

如果龚子棋不做人，那也一定是被他的未成年小男友逼的。他深吸一口气，让蔡程昱侧过身子躺好，阴茎埋进并拢的大腿根部一道细缝中紧紧贴着会阴和股沟，一边蹂躏柔软雪白的臀肉、让上面遍布道道指痕，一边在他耳边低语：“说好了等你成年再做，说话算话。用腿帮帮我。”

他掰开蔡程昱浑圆的两瓣软肉，滚烫的性器埋在大腿根部抽插起来。会阴每次都被狠狠蹭过，穴口被刺激得一阵阵紧缩，龚子棋的手绕到胸前玩弄浅褐色的乳头直到红肿凌乱，手掌托住胸口的软肉揉动，饱受刺激的两点凸起被残忍地摁陷进去。细密快感积蓄在一起却不足以让他高潮，蔡程昱只能仰着脖颈喘息，直到龚子棋的手包住垂着的囊袋。

随着蔡程昱的一声惊呼，龚子棋便心领神会——他喜欢被这样。囊袋被提起来轻柔揉弄时，自己的心与灵魂也被整个提起来了，一瞬间悬在半空飘忽忽，失去立在地面的实感。

被控制的快感在冠状沟被套弄摩挲时骤然达到巅峰，他的一声声尖叫短促又带着哭腔，大腿根间被阴茎抽插的感觉更加明晰，火辣辣的疼，但又痛又爽。龚子棋套弄着他一股一股流水的可怜性器，专注于照顾全是敏感带的龟头、甚至抠弄起瑟缩的铃口。

蔡程昱平日里自慰的频率很低，每次的手法都生涩，哪里有过这样直接刺激的快感。不过几分钟，他整个人通电一样直抖，满脸泪水、嘴角流下一道银丝，眼神涣散，铃口大张大合、几秒后哆哆嗦嗦吐出粘稠的白色浊液，尽数射进龚子棋手里。

龚子棋也射在他股间，拽过抽纸擦净一手白浊。蔡程昱缓过神来，转过身抱着他，像只慵懒的大猫趴在他怀里，身体随着呼吸而起伏。

躺在床上安安静静过了十多分钟，龚子棋眼皮发沉，迷糊中想起澡白洗了，还要去再淋浴一遍，以及一件更重要的事。

他拍拍蔡程昱后背，让他平躺下来。蔡程昱枕着他的胳膊乖乖躺过去，有些迷糊，侧着头用湿漉漉的圆眼睛看他。龚子棋翻到他身上，动作轻柔地握住两膝分开大腿，跪在他两腿间的柔软床垫上：“别乱动，我看看皮肤有没有被磨破。”

还没从不应期中缓过神来的蔡程昱又被摆成门户大开的姿势，出于本能与逐渐被找回来的羞耻心让他试图缩成一团，听了龚子棋的话又觉得他说得对、自己太矫情，只好又别扭又乖顺地任凭自己的私处暴露在龚子棋眼底。

果然磨破了一点，大腿根处的皮肤一片通红。在外一晚没有带任何药膏，就算发现了也无济于事，龚子棋往伤处吹了几口气试图安抚，温暖的掌心贴上柔软的肉。

凉气抚过破了皮的地方带来一阵酥麻，后穴也不可避免地被波及到，不自主地收缩了几下。龚子棋把他两条紧实漂亮的大腿搭在自己肩的上，俯在大腿内侧亲吻舔舐伤口。

唾液带来的刺痛感如细针扎一样密密麻麻，大腿根部这样私密的处子之地被人啃咬让他强烈不安与抗拒，但这样侵犯自己的人是龚子棋——所有的不安都悄无声息地化为强烈羞耻感与陌生而奇异的快感，他用小臂遮住眼睛，咬紧下唇，止不住泄出星点餍足闷哼。

腿根处的软肉令人着迷，他品尝甜美果实一样一门心思噬咬，留下大片深色吻痕，罂粟花瓣星星点点落在私处。初尝情事的少年经不起这种折磨，疲软的性器又精神起来。

龚子棋抬起头拉远距离欣赏自己的杰作，意外发现蔡程昱紧闭着的后穴竟泛着水光。他挑起眉，看了一眼仍然闭着眼睛的蔡程昱，骨节分明的白净两指向那道深粉色的肉缝探去，摸到一手半干不干的水。

猛然被碰到后面，蔡程昱一个激灵，双腿从龚子棋的肩头移开想逃脱，被一手抓住脚踝拽了回来。

“后面自己已经做好了吗？”

一只手顺着脚踝向上、摸过小腿、掰开触感极好的臀肉。蔡程昱屁股又肉又软得出奇，手掌兜不住臀肉，淡粉春光从指缝里溢出。指尖跳动，轻柔却如记记鼓点敲击在他心上；另一只手没有这么客气，骨节分明的两指顺着会阴蹭过水都快干了的穴口，在边上摁揉了几下，紧张的小嘴像是察觉到了危险，闭得更紧。

一指破开紧致肉壁滑了进去，异物感弄得蔡程昱特别不适，只能难受得无意识扭着屁股，还要断断续续和龚子棋解释只是洗澡的时候顺便清洗了一下，忘记带润滑液进去，做得特别不到位。自然是再明显不过的生涩草率，然而纯情烂漫的恋人能为了自己而做尽挑逗、堕入色欲红尘，是件让人再血脉贲张不过的事。

穴肉迎上来热情地咬住手指，又涩又紧，一时竟动不了。龚子棋拍拍他的屁股：“你咬得太紧了，放松点。”

蔡程昱又急又羞，也不懂什么叫放松，只能半张着嘴发出呻吟，两手托住自己的膝弯尽可能打开双腿，阴茎高翘在两腿间，肉穴坦露，一副欠操的浪荡样子，无助的神色与湿漉漉的眼神却纯情得很。

龚子棋掰开臀肉，肉穴随之被逼得张开一道缝，不断翕动着露出一点点内里的软肉。他突然在已经一片狼藉的大腿根部咬了一口，留下牙印。突然吃痛的蔡程昱还没来得及喊疼，紧贴着后穴的柔软湿润触感让他把所有呜咽呻吟全部吞回肚子里，手突然抓紧枕头。

湿软舌尖顺着肉缝挤进去舔舐吸吮，模仿性器的抽插来戳刺内里，灵巧的舌顺着穴口一圈圈打转，唾液让本干涩的小穴穴口松动了一些、水光旖旎。

“子棋，别、别舔了，好难受……”蔡程昱掰开腿弯的双手逐渐脱力，脚趾因强烈的快感蜷缩，整个人绷成一张弓。

龚子棋退出来，在泛着晶亮水光的的穴口上用力亲了一口，发出“啵”的轻响，抬起头看羞红了脸的小朋友：“说清楚，难受还是舒服？”

他拉住蔡程昱试图抚慰性器的手，从指尖开始亲吻，细细啃咬每一个指节。十指连心，电流一路向上麻到心脏。他亲吻他的无名指，留下的吻痕充当给他的年轻爱人的、圣洁又饱含欲望的戒指。

“乖，用后面射。”

龚子棋舔了一下他的掌心。蔡程昱脸又红了一度，张张嘴说不出拒绝的话，有些艰难地撑起瘫软的身子，握住龚子棋不知何时又硬了的阴茎，舔舔嘴唇：“那我来帮你。”

据说两个身高相仿的人很适合这种姿势——蔡程昱倒着趴在龚子棋身上，双膝大开分别位于身下人的两侧，小臂搭在龚子棋小腹的翅膀上。

好处是不用被对方看见自己因情欲而潮红的脸与失神的表情，坏处是太没有安全感。蔡程昱单手扶住硕大滚烫的阴茎、艰难地含入一小半的同时，后穴被两根手指戳进。

呜咽声被粗大的性器堵在嗓子眼里，他卖力地吃进一大半直到再也吞不进去，甚至还有一截留在外面。生理泪水大颗大颗滚落下来，混着嘴角的涎水顺着阴茎滑落。保护完美的金贵喉部软肉太湿太紧，一刻不歇地滚动着讨好抵着它的龟头，想尝到更多甜头似的。

龚子棋快爽疯了，两指呈剪刀状撑开深粉色的穴口，在越来越湿软的小穴里抽插，又弯起手指试探性地摸索，终于找到一小处比其他软肉都要柔软的地方。

“不要——！”几乎是同时，蔡程昱吐出嘴里的阴茎发出一声短促尖锐的惊叫，声音媚得自己都不相信是自己发出来的。好奇怪的快感，一个浪拍过来淹没他，从来没碰到过的舒适感与过电感猛烈得让他害怕。

龚子棋才不顾他的口是心非，又滑进去一根手指，三指对准前列腺的高敏感处摁揉戳刺。蔡程昱的泪水很快沾湿了脸，他被三根手指操得失了神，眼神涣散，爽得只会细碎吐出“哥”、“好舒服”、“好爽”等胡乱的词语，更多时候无意识地带着哭腔一遍又一遍喊着“子棋”。

子棋救我。子棋我快疯了。子棋，好舒服。子棋，操我。

他上面的嘴卖力地吃着龚子棋的阴茎，下面的嘴被三根手指操得烂醉，哭着高潮了，阴茎一抖一抖地射出白浊液体，洒在身下之人的下巴、喉结与锁骨上。

龚子棋快射的时候拍了拍蔡程昱的屁股让他别含了，最后除了射在蔡程昱手心的小部分，他的脸上还是沾了很多，睫毛上挂着精液，一滴白浊从红肿的嘴唇慢慢流下。

在龚子棋用抽纸给自己擦脸的空隙，蔡程昱搂着他的腰渐渐困倦，还要摆出一副得了便宜卖乖的样子闹别扭：“为什么非要等到我成年啊……你看今晚，我们都搞成这个样子了，和进不进去有什么区别？”

“等到那天你就知道了。”擦完脸后，他轻轻弹了下蔡程昱光洁的脑门，亲吻他的眉心，“区别大着呢。”

半小时后，一直在边唱K边烤肉的声歌系的人终于想起来还有两人在楼上，派了三两同学拎着啤酒罐上楼来敲门，却只等来一个裹着浴袍、头发直滴水的龚子棋来开门。

“烤肉？不用，蔡程昱睡着了，那我也不下去了，你们接着玩吧，不用管我们。”

再关上门，一身指痕吻痕都还没消的蔡程昱赤裸着躺在被子里，胸口的两点微微肿着，大腿因根处破皮而无法合拢，总之是浑身不舒服，但情热消散后的疲惫与困意最终还是战胜了身体上的不适。

两个刚洗完澡的人清洗掉了一身因情欲而出的汗，终于感受到疲倦，同枕合上眼，听着对方的呼吸声入眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！
> 
> 开头的歌词出自：孔雀开屏-麦浚龙


End file.
